I love rock and roll
by sixxon
Summary: Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Jade, and Feferi are all in an amateur rock band that are throwing their first ever concert right across the street from the boy Nepeta has been eyeing ever since the first time she saw him. (Image by meexart on tumblr and thanks to penccils on tumblr for the great idea! humanstuck AU Albino!karkat rated M for future purposes, johndave and rosemary included)
1. Chapter 1

_**((A/N Thank you to penccils on Tumblr for the amazing story idea I hope you all love it (L)) **_

"Alright let's take it from the top!" You shout, beginning the cover song your band was working on. You were learning so many new rock songs it was exhilarating. Sure you had a mediocre band but in your opinion it was totally fucking awesome. Your band was called the Auxiliatrix, it had been Kanaya's name since you always used her garage to practice. Your band consisted of all girls- as you were a female rock band. These girls were Jade and Kanaya who played bass, Feferi who played drums, Vriska who played the electric guitar, and you, Nepeta Leijon, on vocals.

Currently you were working on a cover of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' and it was going great! You had been practicing so many cover songs lately for one reason and one reason only; the Auxiliatrix was planning a concert in Kanaya's driveway. You would be getting all your stage equipment courtesy of Jade and Kanaya's girlfriend Rose's brother Dave- he was a DJ but he was also in university studying paleontology, something he was very fond of. You were extremely nervous for the up-coming concert; it would be held in only a week and today after practice you and the girls were going to hand out the flyers you designed after practice.

Mostly you were nervous about Kanaya's neighbor from across the street coming to the concert. You had never spoken to him but you thought he was extremely cute. He had a temper as you had seen when he fought with his brother whose name you didn't know. Come to think of it you didn't actually know the Kanaya's neighbors name. Yes, you had asked her when the bad had seen him shouting something profane the first time you ever saw him, but she dismissed you politely like always, saying she didn't know the boy's name. You were disheartened by that but you had continued to admire him from afar.

When the song ended everyone began to put their instruments down.

"Soooooooo… Are we going to hand out flyers now or not?" Vriska says impatiently, almost immediately receiving a nudge in the side from Kanaya.

"Oh! Yes defurnetly!" You say excitedly as you pick up your stack of flyers and one of the staple guns. Each of the girls either nodded or in Vriska's case, grunted, their agreement and picked up their flyers and staple guns as well. Each of you had about thirty flyers so that you could spread the word better, you had also gotten permission from the town hall to play, and that way the police wouldn't randomly show up and start arresting your band.

Everyone split up with each other, Feferi went with Jade and Vriska went with Kanaya; that left you on your own, which you were fine with. You were glad with the way you chose to dress today, you loved your clothes. Currently you wore some really ripped up monotone-tie-dye jeans, black combat-boots with distressed olive green laces that matched the green of your top that had an inverted black cross decal on the front and was ripped up to sort of reveal the royal blue bra and bandeau you had on underneath. You also were donned with your favorite black leather jacket; the jacket was a little short on your torso and the left pocket was held together with safety pins. As for the sleeves, well it was a vest-jacket and the shoulders had short metal spikes on them, you loved this jacket.

The other girls had taken off before you, the five of you had agreed to meet back at Kanaya's when all the flyers were handed out, and so you set out on your own. You start by stapling some flyers to lamp posts and other things of that nature as well as handing out some flyers to passers-by. Now you had crossed the street and were putting flyers up on that side when you were suddenly startled by someone tapping you on the shoulder; this almost- _almost_- made you drop the flyers you had tucked under your arm. You turned around to face the person and realized it was the boy you had admired for so long.

"Excuse my but what the fuck are you doing?" He asks, cranky as ever.

Unable to form full sentences you manage to squeak out a, "Band, uhm… flyers, my band… concert, next week." Before holding out a flyer towards him, which he takes reluctantly.

"The Auxiliatrix?" he questions.

"Yeah, one of our base players made up the name, her names Kanaya, she lives right over there." You say as you point across the street and smile back at him. "Personally I liked the name _Arsenic _But we all agreed on the name Kanaya made since we always practice in her garage." You explain.

"Oh, so that's your band I'm always fucking hearing. And yes I know of Kanaya from my stupid motor mouth brother who's friends with her sister Porrim." He huffs, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, Porrim's really nice." You say, shifting your weight between your feet before sticking you and out towards the boy. "I'm Nepeta by the way, Nepeta Leijon." You say and he shakes your hand.

"Karkat." He says before walking away and taking a second flyer with him.

You stand there for a moment in slight shock, but shake it off and continue to hand out and put up flyers around town. When you get back to Kanaya's you realize that you're the last one to get there.

"Sorry, how long did you guys wait for me?" You ask.

"Don't worry Nep we didn't wait long!" Feferi voices.

"Yeah, we only got here a few minutes ago." Jade pitches in.

"Oh, okay, well do you wanna look over out set list?" You ask and the others nod, except for Vriska who says she already did and she was heading out to feed her pet tarantulas Eight and Cue. You all let her go, if you didn't she would bring them to then next practice just to spite you all. Regardless of Vriska's departure, Kanaya pulls out the set list and begins to read off all the songs you need to practice.

"We have, Do you wanna touch me, Bad reputation, I love rock n' roll, and Cherry bomb by Joan Jett, Plumtree from Scott Pilgrim, Black sheep by Metric, Zombie by the Cranberries, Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard, na-na-na, Teenagers and mama by MCR, face down by red jumpsuit apparatus, kryptonite by three doors down, and livin' on a prayer by Bon Jovi to cover." She says, not even getting winded by the speed she spoke at. You however just plopped down in a bean bad chair and groaned.

"My voice is going to die isn't it?" You pout.

"Not if you warm up properly!" Jade giggles along with Feferi.

"Oh by the way me and Vriska were the first ones back. I saw you talking to my neighbor from across the street, Kankri's brother." Kanaya says pointedly and your face flushes.

"Is that his brother's name?" you ask.

"Yes, but I was curious as to what Kankri's brothers name actually is."

"Yeah what's his name!?" Jade and Feferi shout at the same time. Sometimes you could swear that the two of them could be identical twins if it wasn't for their appearance.

"Karkat, I think?" You say, you don't quite remember, it was all quite the blur; however you are almost certain that's his name.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! Did you ask him to come to the concert?!" Feferi squeals in delight.

"Well, not exactly, I mean he took two flyers but even if he doesn't go he lives right across the street anyways." You say bluntly.

"Regardless it would be nice if he made the conscious decision to come. I've seen the way you look at him Nepeta." Kanaya states as she wiggles her finely tweezed eyebrows at you, then Jade and Feferi smile coyly at you while your face burns bright red.

"Oh purrlease, I can't be that obvious can I?" You ask shyly and all the girls nod at you.

"You're just lucky Karkat's so oblivious!" Jade exclaims.

The rest of the day goes on with you talking to Jade, Kanaya and Feferi until Kanaya kicks you out to wait for Rose's arrival, you are fine with this. You go home and say hello to your sister and your cat before racing upstairs to plan an outfit for the concert. All of you had agreed to wear corsets so you could at least be somewhat matching.

You decide on a dark green pleather corset that's decked out with golden gear decals and brass buttons with a lace up back. The pleather stopped as a strapless top but the corset had a sheer brown and green that was like a halter-type collared button up shirt. For pants you picked some distressed black and grey vertically striped leggings and you decided you were going to wear your black combat boots. For accessories you chose scary-cat type studs for your four lobe piercings on each ear along with three black hoops for the helix piercings on your left ear. As for makeup it would just be your usual black lipstick and thick black cat-eye eyeliner with some false winged lashes.

After you were finished you and Meulin had pizza and milk for dinner while you signed to each other.

"So how was your day?" She signed to you.

"Good, we handed out the flyers I made!" You sign with enthusiasm.

The rest of the conversation droned on the same boring way. Like every day you were tempted to ask what happened to your mom but you knew Meulin would just brush off the subject like she always did and you would end up crying in your room about how you never knew your mom and how Meulin wouldn't talk about her. You had given up on asking last year when you turned seventeen; by that point you had realized Meulin would probably never tell you what happened.

When you finished your dinner it was around eight so you decided to do some drawing before you went to sleep; like usual it was an uneventful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**=== Be the boy**

You are now Karkat and you are, once again, strolling past the Maryam household. You had started this, very creepy, habit about a year and a half ago. Every Saturday and Sunday you would walk by and listen to the band playing in the garage. On more than one occasion you had sat on the bench outside to hear the music better, though you would never admit it to anyone. The music they played was amazing. However since they had a concert coming up, you were glad you could finally listen to them play without being semi-creepy about it; also you were glad you would finally know who played what in the band instead of guessing.

The girl, Nepeta you think, who you met yesterday was in the band, she looked either like a keyboard player- which was unlikely seeing as you never heard any keyboard music- or a base player you suspected. You would consult with the flyer you received yesterday for more info but all it was, was a picture of the five girls with their names, the band name, and the show time on it.

You had taken an extra flyer with you to give to Sollux, who was with you the first time you ever heard the band practice. Currently the band was playing _Do you wanna touch me_ and you could almost visualize the faceless lead singer of the Auxiliatrix dancing around in a sexual manner to the beat of the song. You couldn't wait for next Saturday.

You had decided to go pick up a coffee from down the street and you were now on your way to pass by Kanaya's house again to get back to yours when you bumped into Nepeta, sending both you and her onto your asses and you coffee to spill on the sidewalk.

"Fuck." You curse under your breath.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I should have purrobably been paying attention!" She exclaims, hopping to her feet quickly to hold out a hand to help you up. "Y'know what I don't have to be home for a while so if you aren't busy I could buy you a new coffee." She offers. And as it is a _free_ coffee on your part you don't object.

"Yeah sure, fuck fine whatever." You say angrily as usual.

As the two of you walk it's relatively silent, you take a moment to study Nepeta's features. Her face was round but she had a sculpted and petite nose and her canines would overlap her thick bottom lip when she smiled, her eyes were a muddy-olive green and almond shaped. Her eyes were framed by thick cat-eye style eyeliner and her lips weren't black like yesterday, but instead a bright cherry red to match her high-wasted shorts that she wore lace leggings underneath. Her hair was clearly dyed jet black with some green and white streaks through it; it was curly and just above shoulder length.

Coupled with Nepeta's shorts is an extremely baggy black thank top with a Leo symbol in a faded white print on the front, under that you could see, or almost see, her black and lacy bra. You avert your eyes from that area quickly and look at the apparent tattoo beginning on her arm. She catches you looking and giggles slightly.

"It's a Leo symbol wrapped around a lion, if you were wondering." She says.

"Oh, I couldn't really fucking tell anyways. From what I can see I guess it looks pretty fucking cool." You reply.

"Oh that's because it stretches from my left shoulder and down my side. It's not the only tattoo I have, but it's my favorite. Do you have any tattoos?"

"Uhm, no my dad's really fucking strict about that shit. What other tattoos do you have though?"

"I have the Cheshire cat on my right hip, a club and spade behind my left ear and a heart and diamond behind the right one, I also have this one here." She says beginning to show you a half heart placed on the right side of her [well-toned] stomach that stretched from her hip bone to the bottom of her rib-cage. After she put her shirt back down she showed you the tattoos behind her ears; you had to admit, her tattoos were pretty fucking awesome.

"By the way I can tell your hair is dyed brown Karkat." Nepeta says bluntly as she holds open the door to the coffee shop.

"So, your hair is dyed too." You grumble as you walk in and get in line with the girl.

"So it is. I was just curious what your natural hair colour is." She says, although it sounds more like a question.

"Tell me yours first."

"Let's just say that in middle school one of my many nicknames was carrot-head." She giggles. "Now, what is yours?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" You ask angrily.

"I purromise!"

"It's white." You whisper, only loud enough for Nepeta to hear. "I know it's really fucking weird, but I'm albino so you can go ahead and call me a fucking freak okay?" you grumble.

"Weird?!" Nepeta exclaims. "I think that's pawsitively awesome! I bet you'd look great with your natural hair. But how come you're eyes are black if you're really albino?"

"Uh, thanks I guess. And I wear contacts. Also, no I won't fucking take them out to show you."

Nepeta nods at the last part and orders a bagel and water for herself and you order a black coffee, double sugar, which Nepeta happily pays for. After receiving your orders you both take a seat by the window.

"So… do you think you're going to come to our concert next Saturday?" Nepeta voices shyly.

"Yeah, maybe I'll even bring my asshole of a friend Sollux."

"Sollux Captor?"

"Yeah, you know him?" You ask, now curious.

"He's my next door neighbor! We walk to school together efurry day." Nepeta exclaims happily. Why didn't Sollux ever mention Nepeta before? You sat with him almost every day at lunch so you see no reason why the fuck-tard never brought her up before. Had Sollux ever been to one of her band practices? You were just filled with questions now.

"Oh." You say. Suddenly your phone buzzes to catch your attention, apparently Kankri had grown nervous like always.

"Karkat, where are you. You said you would be home in twenty minutes and it's been forty; did something happen?" Kankri hollers from the other end.

"Shut the fuck up for a second. I went to get a coffee with Nepeta."

"Who's Nepeta? And what have I told you about such profane language, it can be very triggering to-"

"Stop right fucking there, I don't need to be on the ass end of another one of your long-ass fucking sermons, Kankri. Nepeta is in Porrim's sisters' band. Now if you'll excuse me." You say, cutting him off by hanging up on him. You did this all the time; if you had to talk to Kankri, you preferred to keep the conversation short. You turn back to Nepeta and apologize, saying that you have to go and she nods, saying she wanted to stay and finish her food before saying her goodbyes.

When you get home you receive and earful from Kankri on how being punctual is 'so important' and that 'everyone should stick to their word', yeah fucking right are you _ever_ in your lifetime going to listen to Kankri of all people. After that whole fucking sermon you decide to call Sollux.

"Hello"

"Hey Sollux, what is your lonely ass doing next Saturday?" You ask immediately.

"Jethuth KK I'm not that lonely."

"Sollux you lisping ass-hole answer the question."

"I wath planning on coding and doing actual homework, unlike you KK. Why, what did you have in mind?" Sollux asks.

"Nepeta's band, the Auxiliatrix, is having a concert. I wanted to know if you would come to, maybe I'll even drag Gamzee's juggalo ass along too." You explain.

"I know about the concert KK, NP told me already. How do you know NP though?"

"I met her yesterday when she was stapling a poster to the fucking lamp post outside my house. How come you never told me you knew her, you fucking douche."

"I didn't think you would care if I told you about her or not KK. Why do you even care tho much? Do you like her?" Sollux teases.

"NO YOU CONDICENDING FUCK!" You shout through the phone.

"You tho like her KK."

"Shut the fuck up for a second Captor. Sure she's really nice, funny and good-looking," Very good looking you think, "but that doesn't mean you can become Mr. insta-asshole and infer that I have a fucking crush in some cat-pun using rocker-girl I just fucking met yesterday!" You finish angrily, receiving a knowing chuckle from Sollux.

"Whatever KK. I was planning on going anywayth tho I gueth I could go with you." Sollux exclaims, feigning annoyance. "By the way, do you want NP'th number thince you're tho in love?" The Captor boy snickers.

"Remind me why I'm friends with someone who's as big of a douche as you?"

"Heh, love you too KK. And I'll take that ath a yeth." Sollux laughs before hanging up and texting you Nepeta's number.

**From Captor. S**

** Here ii2 NP'2 number. - ****254-330-4056**** (Nepeta. L, ****Add to phone****) **

You text back with a quick 'fuck you' before adding Nepeta to your contact's list. You decide not to text her since that would probably freak the girl out and make her think you asked for her number, which you most definitely did not. After another hour messing with the programs on your computer you eat dinner with your dad and Kankri before watching Leap Year and falling asleep during the movie.

**=== Be the one getting ready**

You were already running late this morning due to the effort put into your makeup, so you grabbed the first thing you saw that matched the black lipstick and eyeliner you wore; this included your green and black striped skinny jeans, a purple off the shoulder top with a skull cut out in the back, and your favorite leather vest. You didn't have enough time to make breakfast before Meulin knocked on your door and signed that Sollux was here.

You quickly scrambled downstairs to see Sollux holding out a piece of buttered toast for you.

"But how did you know that-"

"It'th Monday NP, you're always running late on Mondayth." Sollux chuckles as you grab the toast and begin to shove it in your mouth. You sign your goodbye to Meulin before beginning your walk to school.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to be on time you just wait and see Pawllux!" You announce.

"I would love to thee the day that happenth. So I heard you met KK a few dayth ago?" Sollux questions and you nod.

"Yeah, yesterday me and Karkitty ran into each other and I made him spill his coffee so I bought him a new one and we talked for a while!" You cheer.

"Tho, how do you like him?" Sollux asks with a sly grin on his face that you fail to acknowledge.

"He's purrty cranky, but underneath that I can tell he's really caring. He's very funny too." You giggle, not mentioning the fact that you thought he was extremely cute.

The rest of the way to school you and Sollux talk about Karkat a little, as well as the upcoming concert. Sollux promised to go, and he said that Karkat was too. When you get to school Sollux runs off, saying he has to talk to Karkat. You get the feeling that Sollux has something up his sleeve, however you're not quite sure what.


	3. Chapter 3

**=== Be pestered by Sollux**

"Sollux, you keep talking in fucking technical terms, how the fuck am I supposed to understand your bat shit crazy computer language!?" You exclaim, throwing your fork onto the lunch table.

"KK, I wath talking about girlth." Sollux states smugly.

"It's the same shit either way you dip."

"KK did you jutht call me a dip? Well thatth a new one." He chuckles.

"Yes I did, you are lord dip or the ass colony, fucking deal with it." You groan, picking back up your fork to eat your 'supposed' spaghetti.

"Did you even underthtand a thing I wath talking about?" Sollux questions you.

"Yes it was something I gave up trying to listen to." You respond.

"I wath talking about NP."

"What the fuck _about_ Nepeta?"

"I think you like her KK." Sollux grins at you from behind his red and blue bi-coloured glasses.

"Yeah she's nice, what the fuck of it?" You ask, not understanding what he actually meant.

"I knew you had feelingth for her." He says smugly and you tense up.

"Let's get something fucking straight here Sol-douche; I have only known her for what, three fucking days? In case you didn't notice Sollux we aren't the living fucking rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; love like that doesn't exist anywhere but the movies! Furthermore we will not be committing some shitty act of double suicide to escape all our troubles because that's just fucking stupid in its own." You shout at him, gaining a few side-ways glances from other tables around the caff, whom you quickly glare at to get them to look away.

"I'm glad you don't feel that way, KK." He snickers deviously.

"What the fuck are you up to?"

"Nothing, I jutht invited NP to eat lunch with uth thatth all. Oh look, there the ith now." He says, leaning his elbow onto the table to call over Nepeta. "HEY NP! OVER HERE!" He calls and you sink lower into your seat.

"Hey Pawlux, Karkitty. What are you guys up to?" She asks, setting her bag lunch on the table and taking a seat next to Sollux, making you feel only slightly jealous; you brush off the jealous feeling as nothing.

"Jutht thitting with Karkitty." He snickers.

"Don't call me that you ass wipe." You scold him.

"Oh, sorry, I'll stop too if you want Karkit- Karkat." Nepeta blushes.

"No! I mean, you can call me that it's fucking fine. However bi-eyes over here would use it against me." Yeah, that sounds like a good cover, you don't need anyone to think you actually _like_ when Nepeta calls you Karkitty, pfft, what preposterous notion.

"Oh, okay." Nepeta says, beginning to open her lunch while Sollux wiggles his eye brows at you. What a little fucking shit.

"Hey, so the Auxiliatrix is purracticing today for the show, do you guys want to come watch us?" Nepeta asks. Damn you really wanted to, but you had to go to Kankri's lecture at the University of Alternia after school thanks to your fucking father who insists on 'family time' today.

"Thure NP, I love coming to thee you guyth practith." Sollux says, now both their eyes are on you for an answer, great.

"I can't. Not that I don't want to, I have to go to my brothers stupid fucking lecture at UoA." You huff, blowing some stay hairs out of your face. "Wait, Sollux, you've seen them play?" You ask.

"Yeth, all the time." He smiles.

"You only come to see Fefurry so don't even bother saying it's to see us playing." Nepeta giggles, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Wait, who the fuck is Fefurry?" You ask.

"It's actually Feferi, but she's in my band and Sollux likes her!" Nepeta answers.

"Thut up NP, I don't like her like that, the's jutht a friend."

"Pawlux don't even try that on me! I see how you look at her." Nepeta states proudly.

"Oh? And how'th that, NP?" Sollux taunts.

"Oh I see all the love and longing you put into those looks at her! It's just like in the movies when the boy looks at the girl so lovingly when she looks away. EEE! It's just so cute!" Nepeta squeals before hugging a flushed Sollux from the side. She's actually embarrassing him, you can't even do that! You had to admit, this girl was good.

"So, who plays what in your band, like does this Feferi girl play drums and Kanaya and you on guitar and whoever the fuck else on whatever instrument?" You ask.

"Sollux don't tell him! He has to come see us play before he can know anything!" Nepeta says, dramatically covering Sollux' mouth with her hand, which he playfully removes.

"No worryieth NP, I won't tell him anything." Sollux states; putting up his right hand, and then putting it over his heart in mock promise.

"Good. Oh Pawlux, did I tell you Equius is coming to visit from University this week?" Nepeta says excitedly.

"Yeth, about two thouthand timeth."

"Wait who's Equius?" You ask.

"He's my brother, and my best furend. He's in Germany studying advanced robotics right now." She explains. "Germany offured him a place on the Olympic weight lifting team but he declined to continue his sill robot work."

"So I'm going to guess he's really fucking strong then?" You inquire.

"Oh yes defurnately! He won't hug me back anymore though because he accidentally broke my arm once." She frowns. You are certain you don't want to meet Nepeta's brother.

"At least he doesn't blab all day like my brother or have spasms like Sollux' fucking brother."

"Firtht, he'th my half-brother on my dad'th thide. Thecond, my brother ith way better than Kankri." Sollux smirks.

"Okay, your brother, fucking half-brother or whatever, wears his helmet every waking _and_ sleeping hour of the day! Not to mention the ramblings of garbage he spews when he can't think straight, which is always." You state crossly.

"That'th not fair KK, he wath in a car accident. Bethideth, atleatht he doethn't talk conthantly like Kankri."

"Boys, boys, if we're done comparing dicks I have a class to go to. I'll see you after school to walk home Pawlux." Nepeta says jokingly. Before she leaves she hugs Sollux and gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek. If your blood weren't already boiling in jealousy you would have actually said goodbye instead of giving her a side-ways glance and an angry wave. Your fists are so tightly clenched that by now you swear they would bruise if it were possible.

"I knew you liked her, KK." Sollux laughs maniacally before going to his computers class, leaving you to clean up the table, again.

**=== Walk home with Nepeta**

You are now Sollux and you know that Karkat may be developing feelings for your good friend Nepeta. You know you've told him straight that he definitely likes her, but in all honesty you were just trying to get on his nerves. The plan had worked too, making him think you invited Nepeta to eat lunch with the two of you was pretty hilarious when you saw his expression; luckily Nepeta was happy to sit with you, and when she sat next to you could have sworn you saw your good buddies face turn green with envy.

You think that Nepeta may like Karkat; after all she had always told you about the boy across the street from Kanaya's house that she said was 'pawsitively adorable'. The thought always made you laugh because you knew she was talking about Karkat, but you never told her you knew. This way, if they ever met, Karkat would be much easier to pick on- which you blatantly enjoyed doing.

Nepeta was currently inside grabbing her set list then the two of you would head off to her band practice while Karkat paced in front of the Maryam house like always. Karkat thinks no one ever sees what he's doing but you do, you like your blackmail. You always love going to Nepeta's practices- yes mainly to see Feferi, but you happened to be quite fond of her in a more than friend type way. However, you would never give KK, or NP to have the satisfaction, that and you really had no idea to go about it.

Sure you had been on dates with Feferi before and it was fun and you think she really likes you, but you can decide if you're sure you want to date her or just be kinda flirty friends with her. You we're just happy she replaced your nightmares with dreams of her instead.

**((A/N: I know its short but i've been having writers block, not to mention my english course im taking in summer school ive been up to my ears in work! So it may take a little longer between chapters but i'll do my best for this and my other story the motorcycle girl. Thank you for reading, i really appreciate it  
****~ Kech))**


End file.
